User talk:Clone gunner commander jedi/Archive 3
avatar pic Here's a cute penguin avatar pic. 19:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 2012 lego where did you get your 2012 lego? also what sets did you get? 23:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Batman Thanks. I would like to help you with your wiki, but I've been so busy with school projects lately that I've barely had as much time as I'd like for Brickipedia. I'll give it a try this weekend though. 20:56, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Two-Face Hi. Just wondering where you found that Two-Face pic. Legosuperheroesfan 12:03, November 10, 2011 (UTC) S Heroes http://www.brickheroes.com/2011/11/lego-superheroes-2012-nouvelles-images-inedites/ 12:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) S. Heroes, the videogame? * I thought that LEGO Batman 2 and LEGO Super Heroes had been confirmed to be the same game? After all, the LB2 link and the LSH link both lead to the same page... Ooh, more Joker Thanks for letting me know and for digging up Hagen's bio. Looks like Joker's getting even more screen time, I honestly think he's over played, but he's an evil clown, so he's like one of the best villains ever! :P 18:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) plz unblock me on the lego super heroes wiki.i didnt know.plz give a warning instead. plz unblock me on the lego super heroes wiki.im new to wikia.i didnt know.plz give a warning instead.thx,mr.brick Award }|The following comment was given: }}} }} For listening to my speculation, doing whatever you can Super Heroes related, and making 10,000 edits! 14:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :First you get this award, and then your wishes are fulfilled. 00:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Images * Hey, where did you get those super hi-res images of the planet sets? Can't say I've seen them anywhere- nice job finding them :) 09:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) we can make customs here now?!? 16:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Customs * Hey, nice job on creating our first two customs articles :) I like the look of that set. Just letting you know I've created and already existed, so those should be used on the customs articles, and there's a "creator" field on these if you wanted to put your name in. Also, can I ask you how you got the white background in your images? I've never been able to do that... 22:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Revert Can you explain this revert? Why can't I express my opinion? 20:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) COTM * Do you accept the nomination for the Customizer of the Month Award? If so, reply on my talkpage. DELETEING why are you keep Deleteing what i do with the new Clone battle pack page? those are real beta pic --RaceLord 21:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Barny! :D 4 u! BTW I noticed you've been nominated for Brickipedian customizer of the month, I'll be happy to vote! Although could you share with me how to make a Custom award template? Thanx! :) 07:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) My Pictures! How come the newer pictures of Pythal P. Chumsworth and the Unknown Snake that I''' uploaded have '''YOUR name under them?! I'm the rightful owner of those pictures! --DaMaelstromGuy 15:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) why can't i get on chat 16:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Unban can you plz unban me from chat, you should have banned Prisinorzero because he was being a jerk, he was calling me stuff for no reason! --RaceLord 22:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! you can't ban me for no reason! all i did was yell at him after he called me gay and asked me dumb questions, also he was lying and you are trusting him for no reason! --RaceLord 22:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Come on Come on Man, he is being a jerk and you can just delete my messages to you! --RaceLord 22:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ................ dude all i want you to do is unban me from the chat, i promise i will not swear, or anything again --RaceLord 22:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Why why delete every message i leave you? --RaceLord 22:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Hi CGCJ! I have a suggestion for your pic and sig. As I am an avid Dr. Who fan, I suggest you put an.... ADIPOSE! Those cute little things....-- 22:54, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey hey dude, --RaceLord 22:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) What about Weepin Angels? or my personal favourite, the clode realtive of Sensorites, Ood! -- 23:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey hey buddy --Hammer1 23:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Help hey dude do you think you can help me out? --Hammer1 23:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) meet me on chat plz --Hammer1 23:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey, hey, dude and we plz talk about this --RaceLord 23:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Please delete the Pinky, its obviously Zane who's suit might have been accidently washed with Kai's. -K2 Someone give me proof about Pinky already! -K2 Pinky Can I help you with the Pinky page? I want to be a grammar and spelling checker? Cheers, -- 22:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) plz man can you plz unban me from chat, i did nothing bad --RaceLord 02:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) come on! can you plz unban me from the chat plz! --RaceLord 21:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Come on Dude why are you being mean? you are Deleting all messages i leave you, and you banned me for no reason! can't you just be nice man? --RaceLord 09:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) message to cgcj If you have the power, please unblock me from chat. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Administrators%27_noticeboard#Other_requests --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 16:55, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Customizer Let me be the first to congragulate you on being the first Customizer of the Month! 01:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) LEGO.com Can you give me a source to say he's called just the Alien (Collectable Minifigures)Alien?-- 22:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC)| BARNSTAR!! can you unblock me, bob bricks, from chat? 20:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you are funny. :P Clone, please unban me from chat Or tell me why I was banned In the first place... That would be a good place to start. --From the desk of Jonathan D. Rogers 15:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Reverting I have made a few edits to the wiki, but you keep reverting them. Just wondering why. --The Watchful Guardsman 16:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) did you get some of the new SH sets? 15:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Connection Can you PLEASE get better connection and STOP spamming Chat? Everyone's getting tired of it! What are you using anyway?!--CM4S 18:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Please stop undoing my edits! Please! Every time I post something you undo it! Can't you trust me? I am very smart and know my LEGOs. I can help this wiki or you can keep undoing my edits and make me give you a bad name and leave this HQ making it your loss. --.:/Acoustic\:. 02:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) User talk pages * Please stop reverting messages from other people to other people on their talk pages (if the message isn't vandalism of course). It's their userpage- let them deal with their own messages however they want to. Thanks. 21:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) please see this http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darth_henry/LEGO_Lord_of_the_rings_and_more! 17:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Is Chat offline? Hi Clone, since you are on chat most of the time, I would like to know (if you do) why I can't see the join chat option on my PC. I don't know if you're experiencing this too. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 08:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Please sdon't put your Brickset pictures in the infobox because LEGO.com's always rules. Thanks. 14:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't Change Plz don't change the ARC trooper page because what i wrought there is real. --RaceLord 21:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Come on! what i am putting in is real and why is it there in the Commander Gree page? --RaceLord 21:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: chats OMG! what happened? why can't you just use my wiki? the chat's fine and you have admin rights there. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 10:35, December 19, 2011 (UTC) What??? Please don't undo edits by me just to undo your edits. Before you revert something (which really should only be used for vandalism) look over what they did and if it helped the page or not. Thanks and kind regards. 21:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) WHY U KEEP ON UNDOING PAGES? >:( - A very freindly person called DINO2012 Where's that Iron Man picture from? 21:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Reviews/Featured_Review_Nominations look at this 02:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Unnacceptable Hello, this is MassiveSodaDuck. I have some screenshots of the unnacceptable behaviour on the LEGO Message Boards Wiki you created. We are reporting this to Wikia. More than likely, your mod rights on all wikis will be gone. Sincerely, (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck But i8f you look at the video that minifigure is on one of the boxes. 20:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Why did you just undo the edits by the wikia contributor? There was nothing wrong with it, except capitalization which could of easily been fixed. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Do you have reasons for reverting edits? :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) You're abusing the undo button. Please stop. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Per Drew. I would have hoped the loss of your rollback would have taught you something. They're not pointless, in fact it's quite important. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) BTW, the LMB wiki is listed as one of your favorite wikis. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Most B-crats here don't allow that word. And it was :P That was kinda' funny. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) A Review of 2011 comments Hi, if you wish to make comments about users and their contributions to Brickipedia this year, please head over to http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SKP4472/A_Review_of_2011_comments Here your comments will be put together into an end of year review, similar to the one written by last year for 2010. All comments will be much appreciated and be credited for in the end of year review for 2011. :) Thanks, kind regards. 17:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) That is it; you can't quit undoing productive edits. Just because it is a new user doesn't mean you can do that. 21:11, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you reverted them on your Brickipedia Project userpage... But that's beside the point. This needs to stop, you aren't a sith, after all. Let the banning begin!!! = Stop reverting my edits on pages such as 4206 Recycling Truck, NOW!!! I came from the Dark Side and... I WILL KILL YOU!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! FACE THE WRATH OF ME!! 17:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Please reply Do you have any of the reasons why do you do reverts on pages? 17:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :But I am! :) The talkpage stalker Hey, I'm putting the LOTR knowledge i know, and i basically read all 3 books. So uhhh... please allow me to edit that. Also, in Tolkien world, Nazgul is mordor language and Tolkien made their english (Common Tongue) translation Ringwraith. Also, that is what the LEGO Nazgul looks like. ---Ayyoob67 Please reply Do you have any of the reasons why do you do reverts on pages? NEVER REVERT IT!!! Thank you! 03:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Since you asked on Eurobricks - here seems to be it. - CJC 12:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL, that was the only reason I came on there. :P Thanks! Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) -_- Unblock me from the Bricki Project now. There are Wikia staff in CC, so if ya don't, yar gone. -MassiveSoda Section If you did want to stay, since you can't rename, I would edit this page. Sorry Look, CGCJ, I'm sorry about everything. -- 03:01, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Now I don't need to try and photograph the Two-Face comic (my scanner isn't set up). 16:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) HP 5-7 DS Have you HP 5-7 on DS? - CJC 23:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Berrybrick has asked on a few talk pages whether Rose (Rosa?) Weasley is in the game and whether Fiona and Hestia Carrow are called that or if they are called Slytherin Twin #1 and #2. - CJC 23:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :) Are you going to stay...? : :D Penguin award Can you forgive me? P.S Don't add that barnstar to your page yet, I need to put a comment section into it. I know, I failed.... :D -- 23:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) will you please forgive CP? He's really sorry and he's also a good guy. 23:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Need an answer Why do you keep coming in here and removing some of my and other people's messages? No one will get an answer if you do so (in an inappropriate manner). 02:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) **Don't worry, He does this to everybody. If want to ask questions, Just ask me :) BTW: I recommend making an account to kke track of your edits. -- 02:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ***If you don't know the answer, then why post here? *sigh* 03:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Videos Ta -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 21:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Please stop insulting people in chat. I know im new but please be mature. really hope you stop doing this. If this doesnt stop ill ask an admin to bann you or block you please stop. Sign Ptd 14:30, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I get them from this: http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/Wrappers/UniverseCharactersWrapper.aspx It's an XML File. Here is what to do: Copy and paste the link above. You should open it in your browser. There are many different sections. To get the images with the white background look under this section: home_movie_placeholder_asset. To get the FLV (movie) file, look under home_movie_asset. Just copy the link (not the " or ") just the link and paste it in a new tab. You should get the stuff. (The section_foreground_asset is always the Leader Placeholder, the thumbnail_asset is a thumbnail pic of the image, and emblem_asset is just a white screen to me.) --LSCStealthNinja 19:25, January 18, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja ::That is pretty a nice advice. 02:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have any interest in Lego Ninjago, but I have interest in other themes. I guess that's what you have to do if you want to get that stuff for several articles. 21:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Good work For surviving personal attacks. -- 22:59, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Woah Rank 7! Awesome! -Wasp125 Why does the Hulk page need to have two appearance infos? Djgourhan 19:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hulk and cap. Where did you get those pics? thanks -- Re: (CJC's talk page) * User has been blocked for a year. 22:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Your awesome avatar Hi I see you changed your pic. I LOVED that episode with the Stolen Child. "Are you my Mummy?" -- 08:19, January 28, 2012 (UTC) OMG THAT EMPTY CHILD IS CREEPY!!!!!!!!!! --LSCStealthNinja 13:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC)LSCStealthNinja Ultrabuilds * Nice job with finding the those images, it even got us a mention on a Brickset news update :) 03:15, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Found something Found something on the new Marvel sets http://brickset.com/news/article/?ID=2398 DO NOT DELETE MY INFORMATION! IT IS TRUE! YOU DONT SEE?--Fangpyre General 12:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) What are you doing! i must clean up from you!--Fangpyre General 22:39, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Stop you dosen't see Fandam has Fangtom's error! I don't like you!--Serpentine General 16:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Fangdamerror.png|Fangdam has Fangtom's body Fangdamerror.png|Fangdam has Fangtom's body Fangdamerror.png|Fangdam has Fangtom's body Fangdamerror.png|Fangdam has Fangtom's body Fangdamerror.png|Fangdam has Fangtom's body--Serpentine General 16:54, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Do not delete my message.--Serpentine General 16:54, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Problems Are you have any problems with this image? --Serpentine General 17:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) This is no longer possible to write any unique features?--Serpentine General 17:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Toy fair pictures WHERE IS YOU GETTING THEM?! Yeah!!-- 20:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) ZERO STAR!!!! Ninth Hi there is picture of the ninth doctor what do you think? I make Weeping Angels, Rose Tyler and other creatures! Lost in Time Please help Darth henry, Natta56 and me in our Ninjago Lost in Time, from User:Jmg115 what the fuck do you think your doing editing my article.leave other peoples articles alone you shithead.im going to track you down and when your sleeping ill slit your throath and leave a message to your parents written on the wall in blood so you fucking retard i ask to not to edit any ones article or ill do every thing it says here.who do you think you are anyways i worked really hard on that article and you delete it it tells people about 2022 and every thing it says on it is true any way fuck you you cock sucking ass licking mother fucking CUNT so FUCK YOU! -_- LSCStealthNinja 17:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Why do you keep undoing my edits? --ShadowTraveller 20:19, March 1, 2012 (UTC)ShadowTraveller Hey i heard you got banned from the Chat, do you know why? and did you see the new episode of Star Wars the Clone Wars? and Darth Maul will be on next week. rgent My PC got a forwarding virus and it's been sent to all my contacts, dont open an email from me named RE:6 DELETE IT --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 17:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, i am the one who keeps editing The Mine Page. I do have photographic evidence of the brick seperator from Flickr. (http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/6867780523/in/set-72157629296835667) Behind the truck. Thanks Yes, but if you look at the other pictures it is clearly in the mine area. PLUS since its a larger set and a City set is is more likely to have one since the little kids can use it for other sets!!! 20:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, one the box art is prelimanary and if you look at the 4625's box art it doesn't show the brick seperator but it comes with one! 20:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Fine then, but if Brickipedia is the "a LEGO encyclopedia that anyone can edit and help us out and contribute!" I and get told of for editing something and have a offical source but that is not good enough! 20:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For Fixing My Main Picture On My Custom Page! --Darth Killer Sith Lord 19:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey I want to help you.Post this in KillerCroc. sorry sorry about last time. my little brother used my account when i was at the shower. if you don't know what I'm talking about, remember when you blocked my account? oh, and i don't like pirates of the (forgot name) that was my little brother,so, can we be friends? question to clonegunnercommandajedi hey, I have a question, how do you get a signiture, like a special one? (Ninja-squirrel5 01:27, March 20, 2012 (UTC)) Where did you get marvel superheroes THAT early?! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Request_for_Chat_Moderator/Br1ck_animat0r re: No, It was for language, trolling, discouraging, ad disagreeing with my decision to give you ONE warning. -- 07:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) No. Just no. Just get over it. -- 07:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) You attacked me in a forum, I feel hurt by that forum and want you to close it. I have done NOTHING wrong. -- 08:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) You hurt me by making a forum, questioning my ability to moderate, I did the right decision. -- 08:06, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Banning Dear Clone gunner commander jedi, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee RE: Sorry Sure, give me a screenshot and I'll sort it out. - 13:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Banning Dear Clone Gunner Commander Jedi, We have received complaints on your activity on chat from other Brickipedians. We have decided that a banning will take place tomorrow. It will take place as long as we see necessary. If you wish to object leave me a message here: 14:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Sanssee User:Sanssee Awesome Dear Clone gunner commander jedi, We have heard people say how good of a job you are doing. Keep up the good work! Re: I'll look into it and report to you within the next week. :) 23:25, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I won't be doing the judging on my contest until further notice, so to hold you off, I will give you your participant award now. Just copy the code to put it on your page. 01:27, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Cligra's contest Hi. You said I messed up on spider-man. Could you please tell me why I messed up so I can fix it? Legosuperheroesfan 11:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) User:TheYellowNinja/Minifigures Sorry about putting it in the right place, thanks for moving it!TheYellowNinja talk